


A Dose of Deception

by Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie/pseuds/Not_The_Underlord_Brendon_Urie
Summary: When Virgil is at his most vulnerable, he is kidnapped by someone who want to bring sorrow to his family.Patton is going to do whatever it takes to get his son back, even if it means physically fighting someone.





	1. Deceit Walks Among Us

It was just another day in the mindscape, but something was off. While Patton was curled up on the couch with a mug of hot cocoa, a  _ second _ cookie, and a newfound Netflix favorite, Roman was organizing his vast collection of Disney movies, and Logan was working on a new Sudoku puzzle, Virgil was up in his room, napping. 

It had taken forever to put his mind at ease, but he was  _ finally _ able to catch up on some much-needed sleep. He shifted under the covers, but remained asleep. He was beginning to have another nightmare. His nose twitched, and the corners of his mouth curled in discomfort.

His bedroom window quietly opened, and a gloved hand pushed it up until it could move no more. A shadowed figure crept into the dark room, making its way over to Virgil’s bed. The figure loomed over the sleeping ego, and a Cheshire grin cut his formerly stoic face. This would be like taking candy from a baby.

Virgil flinched in his sleep as the figure reached out for him, lifting him from his cocoon of rare peace. The room was quiet as the figure made sure nobody else was around. He smirked wickedly when he realized that he would not be caught. 

Deceit carried Virgil over to the window from which he entered, and looked down at him.

“How difficult this must have been for you Anxiety, letting your guard down like this. It’s okay, you’ll be fine. Virgil Sanders, you’re  _ mine _ , and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Deceit stated, letting out a soft chuckle as he climbed back through the window, Virgil slung over his shoulder. Once he was out of the room, Deceit shut the window, and moved silently away from the Sanders residence.

Meanwhile, Patton rose from the couch, and looked at Roman and Logan.

“I’m going to go see if Virgil’s awake. I want to know if he’ll bake cookies with me, and since he was able to catch some zs, maybe he’ll be up for it.” he said, jogging up the stairs. He rapped on Virgil’s door to announce his presence.

“Virgil, are you up? It’s me, Dad.” Patton greeted. Upon getting no response, he concluded that Virgil must still be asleep.

“Hey kiddo, it’s time to wake up. You don’t want to be up all night, do you?” Patton asked, knocking on the door again. Nothing.

“I’m coming in.” Patton said, opening the door. He flipped on the lightswitch, and froze. 

His face fell to that of horror, and he ran downstairs to the other two Sides. 

“What’s wrong, Patton?” Logan asked, looking up from his Sudoku, sensing something was amiss.

“Virgil’s gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Virgil opened his eyes, he was greeted by darkness. He decided to go downstairs to grab some dinner, knowing Patton had probably cooked a little earlier. He stood up, when he suddenly froze. He looked around, confused and fearful. This was not his room.

‘ _ Stay calm, Virgil, just observe your surroundings. You don’t even know where you are yet, so give it time for clues to unfold.’ _ he told himself. He took in a deep breath, and studied the room as his eyes adjusted to the light.

He heard the faint sound of a door opening, and footsteps approaching. Virgil would be able to see who took him, and hopefully he could find out why. 

“Hello, Virgil. It’s so  _ lovely _ to see you again.” came a familiar voice, the greeting coated in sarcasm.

“Deceit.” Virgil mumbled, growing angry. He turned to face the Dark Side, looking at him hatefully. “I know you’re up to something.” he continued.

Deceit smirked evilly, dismissing Virgil’s statement with a wave of his hand.

“Oh, I’m not up to anything.” the half-man, half-snake Side said with a deep chuckle. Virgil scowled at him.

“I will defeat you, you cretin.” he said, looking right into the Side’s eyes.

“ _ Of course _ you will, Virgil. When you come out victorious, I’ll be rotting away in the darkest corner of Thomas’s mind.” Deceit retorted, smirking. Virgil’s left hand curled into a fist, but he stuffed it deep into his pocket; if he were to do something rash right now, he might not get out of here. Deceit caught sight of the action and smirked; seeing Virgil on edge was amusing to him. He turned away and left without another word, knowing Virgil’s blood was absolutely boiling. Virgil slammed his hand against the wall in frustration, and slid back down to the cold stone floor. He was going to get out of here no matter what it took.

<>~<>~<>~<>

Patton paced nervously around the living room while Roman and Logan tried to calm him down.

“I’m sure you’re just seeing things, Patton, it’s completely dark out.” Logan said gently, not wanting to upset Patton further.

“No, I am not ‘just seeing things’, Logan. Virgil was nowhere to be found, it’s as if he just vanished.” Patton replied worriedly.

“Knowing Virgil, he probably went out for a late night walk.” Roman suggested.

“He would have at least told us he was going out.” Patton replied. He was growing more and more anxious and hoped that Virgil was okay and would return home safely.

<>~<>~<>~<>

_ Virgil had been running for what seemed like forever, but he was getting absolutely nowhere. The cold wind whipped around him, howling loudly in his ear. _

_ “There’s nowhere to run, Virgil. You’ll remain here for the rest of your days, and soon enough, everyone will forget the person you once were.” taunted a cold voice. Virgil pressed his hands against his ears to block out the harsh laughter that followed, running to get away. A long vine grasped his ankle and sent him flying to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. _

Virgil gasped, shooting up from where he lay on the cold cement floor. He pressed his hand to his forehead, and wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to calm down. Once his breathing steadied, he tucked his knees up to his chest and shut his eyes, trying to visualize how he would escape and he didn’t care how long it took; he just wanted to go home to his family.


End file.
